You'll always be mine
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: He will always be hers no matter what anyone says.Told in JessieBelle's POV. Rocketshipping!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: _Flashbacks will be typed like this. _

She paced around her room thinking of what went wrong and how she had lost him again. Looking in the mirror at herself she wondered how he could not want to stay with her and why he would choose the life he did when he could have easily stayed with her but no he decided to leave her once again and go with another woman; that same woman who caused her nothing but misery.

"Why her?" she asked herself. "She looks like a cheap knockoff of me!" She then recalled the events that happened just a few hours earlier.

_Just a few hours ago she had saw him standing there trying to steal Pokémon in the woods, she managed to track her beloved down once again and was determined to bring him back home with her where he belonged and could have a life of luxury with her. She was so happy that she finally managed to find him after being apart from him for so long. She watched as he and his team failed to catch some kids Pokémon and then they blasted off not too far away, she figured this would be the perfect time to convince him to come back home with her. She soon located where he had landed and it was time to make her move. _

"_You okay, Darlin?" she asked him. "I've been lookin a long time for ya!" _

"_JessieBelle? James quickly jumped up from his landing and hid behind his partner. "What are you doing here?" _

"_It's been a long time since I've been away from ya!" she told him. "Now don'tcha think it's time you man up and come back 'wit me?" _

"_No!" he screamed frantically, "I'll never go back with you! I don't love you and the life of luxury and fortune isn't worth it…" _

"_And what exactly do you have that's worth staying here?" she found herself asking. _

_James said nothing, instead he looked at Jessie and Meowth hoping someone would say something. She knew he wasn't going to answer her but she was determined to get something out of him, after all she travelled for over a week to find him only to find he's with the same team he was with the last time she saw him over 2 years ago. His partner looked pissed off that she was there but Jessiebelle didn't care, James was her man and she wasn't going to let this woman get in the way of her and James's life together, they were engaged and nothing was going to come between that, not even James. _

"_Well?" she asked again and when he didn't say anything she decided to make her next statement. "I see you're still with the same team as the last time I saw you." _

"_I am," James replied to her. "I plan on staying with them, Jessie and Meowth are my life, they are my friends and I care about them and I don't intend on leaving them." _

"_That's your response?" she screeched. "That's the best ya can give me? You would rather stay here and be homeless then come back with me? Look at them James! They would ditch you in a heartbeat if they were given the same choice that you are!"_

"_They're my family," James told her "I won't just walk away from them."_

"_I'm your family!" She barked. "I'll always be a part of your family! Not like them, this piece of trash you hang around with! Goodness, I'll never know why!"_

_Next thing she knew the girl that she knew as Jessie that she had only met a few times was in her face and ready for a fight and Jessiebelle wasn't going to turn down a battle especially a battle for her beloved fiancé._

"_Excuse me?" She found this Jessie yelling at her, "Who exactly do you think you are?"_

"_I'm his fiancé," she told his partner. "I don't know who exactly you think you are! You're a nobody to him just a partner who can easily be replaced at any given time." _

"_At least he wants me in his life!" This Jessie was yelling at her. "I know more about him then you ever will and he knows everything about me and that's one thing you can't take away!"_

_Jessiebelle was offended by the woman's response to her she backed away from her and looked at James. She wouldn't give him up and especially not to this bitter bitch who she barely knew! Why did she care about James so much? Why did she insist on helping him fight his battles all the time? Why wouldn't Jessie just let her have her beloved? _

"_I've had enough of ya!" She tossed her Pokeball out. "Vileplume, let's go!" _

_She wasn't surprised when Jessie called out her Pokémon to fight back, she called Arbok out and the Pokémon was ready to fight. What surprised Jessiebelle the most was what she heard her beloved say._

"_Jess, Just let it go. You don't need to battle her; it's not worth your energy…" _

"_I'm not going to let this stalker bitch harass you," she heard Jessie tell him, "and I'm definitely not going to let her insult me or this team!"_

"_Stalker?" Jessiebelle yelled, furious. "I'm not a stalker; I'm a loving fiancé who knows where her man should be! He should be home with me! In the end he will choose me and he is coming home with me!" _

_Jessiebelle walked over to James and grabbed him by the sleeve and started to pull him away, next thing she knew she was on the ground and her dress was filthy, Jessie pushed her on the ground and was now taking James away from her again. Jessiebelle wasn't going to stand for this! _

"_Vileplume, use Vine Whip on that horrible girl!" She commanded her Pokémon. "Teach her some damn manners!" _

_The next thing she knew James jumped in front of Jessie, the girl that she was targeting the attack on for taking her man away from her. Vileplume did a number on James and he was pretty beat up from the grass-type's attack. _

"_James, Darlin'!" Jessibelle ran over to her fiancé. _

"_James!" Jessie kneeled down beside her partner. "James! Are you okay? What were you thinking?" _

"_I was worried about you," James told her. "I wouldn't dream of letting you or the baby getting hurt…" _

"_Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't handle myself." Jessie helped him up. "I can handle myself and I can handle you." _

"_We already know that...," Meowth smirked at the two of them._

"_Huh?" Jessiebelle blinked, confusion written all over her face. "You're pregnant? So you're a whore too?" _

"_The baby is mine," James replied. "I love Jessie; she's why I stay where I am." _

"_The baby is NOT yours!" she yelled. "It can't be! You could never do that to me!"_

_Jessiebelle sobbed on the ground, he wasn't his and she just wasn't going to except that. While she was crying the team of criminals just walked away not even caring about her feelings or what she did or where she would go after finding the news out. _

Still staring at herself in the mirror wondering why he would do this to her, she looked at her reflection and wondered why not her? James was still hers though, regardless of his whore and his child that she knew he didn't really want, he was still hers no matter what anyone said.


End file.
